


小男孩

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 迪恩受到了诅咒，返老还童。





	小男孩

　　“放松，迪恩。”萨姆无奈地说道，“我始终觉得这不是……”

　　“闭嘴。”迪恩无情地打断了他，以一个尖细的童声。他很满意他的兄弟终于舍得停下他那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，天知道从他决定要来一次性爱开始他已经被迫听了多少句“这不是好主意”的其它表达。他正在与他第一次开拓的后穴搏斗，想要把这窄道扩张到足够塞进身后勃起的怪物。

　　萨姆劝说失败，但对这么一个年轻幼小的迪恩，暴力手段总是让人心有抗拒，他也很担心常年猎魔锻炼出来的力气会把那小小的细细的看上去不堪一击的手腕掰折。当然，这个只有十三岁的迪恩身体其实已经受了足够的训练，即使将其粗暴地压在身下也——他的意思是，这可是他从小一直仰望着追逐着的迪恩，在他的记忆里如此高大可靠以至于他曾觉得自己的哥哥不可超越。但现在看来，他骨头还太过纤细，肌肉还过于薄，力量和体重还不足以压倒任何一个超自然生物。

　　“上帝啊！”迪恩的双指终于找到了他体内的前列腺，突然的刺激让他惊呼出声。

　　“他会听到的，迪恩。”萨姆被迪恩色情的呻吟声激到自己抵着他尾椎的性器又涨大了几分，为了分神出声提醒道。

　　迪恩因此停顿了两秒，对自己的弟弟怒目而视：“他才不会，只是，只是给我闭嘴。”随后他即刻想起了萨姆的兴奋，出口调戏道：“你一直在拒绝，小萨米，但是这里和你说的可不一样。”迪恩用手向后摸索，指端轻轻划过龟头和柱身，再挑逗地在睾丸处打圈。

　　“天哪。”萨姆喃喃道，还没有经历过太多磨难的手指带来的考验像恶魔在耳边的絮絮低语，就等着什么时候你不能够再坚持了一把将你拉入地狱。“迪恩，我不能，天哪，你现在只是个孩子！”

　　“我是孩子的时候我们没搞过吗？”迪恩嗤笑，回道，后转念一想，萨姆现在看他确实有些难以接受，继而安抚他：“罗薇娜说了这是一个失败的诅咒……”

　　萨姆震惊而生气地看着他并且打断了他：“那时候我也是孩子！”

　　“好吧，这又不能改变什么。”迪恩指了指自己，也指了指萨姆，“我还是那个引诱弟弟上床的混蛋。”

　　“迪恩……你不能这样说，你，是我主动的……”萨姆暂时忘记了自己的立场，想要让迪恩从这件事解脱的心情压倒了一切。迪恩总是在因此自责，道德在每时每刻压着他，从来不肯放弃他。

　　迪恩耸耸肩。

　　“不，不一样，那不一样，迪恩……”萨姆吞了口唾沫，艰难地组织语句，“你看上去就是个孩子，我不能……”

　　“只是看上去而已，”迪恩说，“我还是我，大了你四岁，永远是你哥哥。”

　　“而且你不想要吗？”迪恩轻抚过萨姆阴茎的手指又来到自己挺立的吐着水的小巧玩意儿上，握住它，从根部缓缓上升，包裹了柱头，“我想得要命。”

　　萨姆沉默了一会儿，看着眼前活色生香的画面，最后还是被他哥哥说服了，他回道：“你就闭嘴吧，混球。”

　　“来吧，巨人。”迪恩笑道。

　　于是萨姆从善如流，善解人意地将粗长的手指挤进迪恩的穴内，贴着迪恩的手指四下探索。迪恩吞回笑容，想要骂一骂这长得过分的成人手指，又因这实在超过他的限度而哽住呼吸。那两根手指以不容抗拒的强硬在他的体内徘徊，把润滑液抹到更深处，往日被撑满了的快感涌上心头，迪恩几乎有了种模糊的眩晕感。然而现在仅仅是他弟弟的两根手指还有他的两根，就已经要撑满了他，挺翘的阴茎粘液流得越来越过分，身前身后都湿透了。

　　当萨姆勉强塞进自己的四根手指时，迪恩早就把自己的抽了出来。他弓起背，呼吸急促，一只手撑在床垫好支持住自己，另一只手则紧掐住性器根部——要是他仅是被弟弟指交就射出来那真是太丢人了。

　　“天哪，”迪恩低声抱怨，“你这巨人手指。大手怪。”

　　“迪恩。”萨姆不赞同的眼神投向迪恩，同时用手拨开一根根哥哥不让自己释放的手指。他没有遭受太多阻力，迪恩在情事上相当纵容他，尽管他明知迪恩只是不想射得太快而折损自己的男性自尊，但是对一个年轻男孩来说射得快并不丢脸，而且也有足够的精力做到这种事情。他并没有存着想要以老道的成年人来榨干未经人事的孩子的体力的念头，有也不会承认。事实上，萨姆很喜欢看迪恩服软的时候，可能是从小看着强硬、不近人情的父亲而延伸出来的一点小趣味。

　　既然萨姆在某些方面要求迪恩妥协，那他就要从另些方面找回乐趣。迪恩故意打乱萨姆的节奏，在他想要深入时往上撑起拔出一些，在他想要抽出时追着吞吃进去，得逞了就冲着弟弟得意地笑，偶尔也会被萨姆抵住前列腺的手指哽住。来往几次以后，萨姆就不陪他玩这幼稚的游戏了，估摸润滑足够了，直接抽出来转而抚上他前方的柱体。宽而大的手掌轻而易举就覆盖了迪恩阴茎的大部分，手指则揉搓龟头，在这种攻势下，经不起撩拨的年轻身体立刻丢盔卸甲。

　　迪恩被高潮冲刷，被余韵占据，手臂勉力支撑自己的体重，无力分心去思考萨姆的举动，当然，他总是知道萨姆要干什么。那怪物似的的粗长阴茎正抵在他扩张充分又因快感放松的小穴入口，圆滑的龟头最先顶开那圈肌肉，随后耐心地长驱直入，一点点撑大窄穴，直到迪恩再也没办法多吃一点进去为止。迪恩从没这么满当当过，满到似乎贯穿整个身体，压住了他的咽喉让他呼吸困难。他喘着气，一下也不敢动，只想着高唱赞歌，把不应期扼杀在快感里。

　　“你还好吗？迪恩。”萨姆也同样不好受，额头忍出了一层薄薄的细汗，担心他返老还童的哥哥会被他超规格的阴茎撑裂。

　　“是，兄弟，这感觉太棒了。”迪恩笑意盈盈地看着萨姆，尽管笑容有些勉强，但从他忍不住去抚摸不能再硬的性器也可以看出他并没有说谎。撸动性器的同时，迪恩低声呜咽起来，单手撑住自己，逐渐在还能控制的范围内摆动起来。因为实在太满了以至于阴茎和穴道没有一丝缝隙，迪恩稍稍一动就能让粗壮的柱身顶到自己的前列腺，这让他的呻吟甜腻又磨人。

　　萨姆放任迪恩去适应，他的哥哥总知道怎么做会让他俩都更好，同时决定要把之前缺少的前戏全都补起来。

　　他的手指从迪恩的脖子往下滑，来到这副还没有太多日晒痕迹的身体的胸部，食指来回拨动那小巧的乳头，然后捏住，轻轻搓动。迪恩挺起胸膛好让弟弟更方便动作，身下抽插的幅度也越来越放得开，抽出几厘米又让自己落回去。

　　迪恩呢喃一些胡乱赞美萨姆的话，直到最后，萨姆被这种下流话鼓励到把年轻的哥哥掀倒在床垫上。迪恩因此射出了他今天的第二回，眼睛对不准焦，泪水也沁了出来甚至从眼际流下，胸膛起起伏伏，发着抖将萨姆吸得更深。

　　萨姆深吸一口气，忍不住笑了：“迪恩，你已经第二次了，能撑到结束吗？”

　　迪恩没空理他，自顾自把呼吸调整好了，才声调颤抖地回道：“我现在年轻，还有，能不能闭嘴干活？”

　　萨姆笑着摇头，没有再回，俯下身，整个人笼罩在迪恩的上方，一点灯光也不留给他。迪恩比之前突然在萨姆面前变成小孩时更感觉到了迫力，他的巨人弟弟总是仅用身高和体态就能让人心生畏惧，尽管极其擅长摆出狗狗眼。迪恩吞了一口唾沫，非常直觉地意识到接下来会不一样得多。

　　事情正如他所预料地发展，萨姆低头和他来了一个缠缠黏黏的亲吻之后就不太关注细枝末节，转而掐住迪恩纤细的腰，大开大合地抽插起来。

　　迪恩充分知道他之前不过是在小打小闹，萨姆的力度和角度是现在的他所无法比拟的，强烈刺激的快感冲刷他全身，除了那些被他翻来覆去讲了无数次的夸赞他弟弟又大又长技术好到所有床伴都黯然失色的话，迪恩实在再也讲不出什么了。实际，他确实也什么都做不到，只顾着高声呻吟，连那些想要在他弟弟身上点火鼓励他射精的念头都被抛到九霄云外了。

　　萨姆无论怎样做都能感觉那窄穴在狠狠地吸他，挽留他，非要让他把脑髓和精液全都交代进去里面才肯罢休，再加之耳边迪恩毫无顾忌的呻吟，他实在撑不住多久。最后当迪恩的手颤颤抖抖地摸上他的乳头，并不住挑逗时，萨姆终于到达了出口，半抽出阴茎将精液全数射进了迪恩体内，之后变本加厉地硬挤到更深处。与此同时迪恩也射精了，颜色浅淡得多的精液喷到萨姆的腹肌上，显得异常色情。

　　“还想再来一次吗？”迪恩喘着气提问。

　　萨姆自上而下打量几乎要蜷起来但又没什么力气挪动的哥哥，犹豫了一下。

　　“我可以戴点小东西。”迪恩提议，他变魔法一样从不知哪里拿出一个符合他尺寸的阴茎环。

　　萨姆笑了：“在变回来之前都不再射了？”

　　“我可没答应你这个！婊子！”

　　“你就是这么说的，混蛋。”萨姆从迪恩手上拿过那个银环，使还在发育的性器勃起，然后小心温柔地将其和柱根严丝合缝。

　　“你在期待这个。”萨姆指出。

　　“我在期待你好好表现，童贞男孩。”迪恩笑着回他，那是他们第一次做爱时迪恩调笑萨姆的称呼。

　　“现在是你。”

　　“反正我现在不是了。”迪恩耸肩，挑逗地看着他，“所以你要开始干活了吗？我快要睡着了。”

　　“你会睡着的。”萨姆回道，打定主意要让他的哥哥被他做晕过去。

　　

　　

　　END


End file.
